


this is like a dream

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 'cause lets not lie - Kiyoshi would make the best bf ever, Babies, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, and Hyuga, but I'm actually kinda in love with it, cuteness, implied Hyuga/Riko towards the end, mostly crackship, only a little bit of Aomine though, orz, sorry - Freeform, this wasn't my ship - this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai and Teppei flashback on some of their relationship together</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Kat, who needed to ship Teppei with someone and decided he'd made the perfect partner for our apologetic mushroom (which I totally kind of see now she explained it to me) and so here this is...
> 
> title from Calvin Harris - Flashback <3
> 
> feedback always much appreciated ^.^

3rd August, 2018

“Hey, Ryou,” Teppei leant down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close as they sat on the sofa and watched a movie, though neither of them were paying much attention to the TV screen. “Remember when we first met? Properly, not on the court? After all of that drama that first year?”

Ryou smiled with memories and leant back into his fiancé, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Of course. You were exhausted, and I was nervous and forgot my drink and made you come to give it me.”

Teppei chuckled. “You were nervous for the entire first year we got to know each other.”

Ryou shrugged in his arms. “You were patient. I never properly said thank you for that.”

Teppei shrugged back. “You were, you _are_ worth it.”

Ryou flushed, still not fully used to these compliments, despite how regularly they came. Even so, he saw the scene flashing before his eyes, even as Teppei remembered at the same time.

_\------------------------------------------_

_ Three Years Ago – 3rd August, 2015 _

_Kiyoshi was exhausted. He and the rest of Seirin’s team were doing exercises in the local pool, and it was brutal. He leant against the vending machine as he uncapped his drink and downed half of it in one. His knee was playing up a little, so he shifted to take as much weight off that leg as possible, but in doing so, he over balanced and fell into someone he hadn’t seen._

_“Sorry!” the smaller boy looked up with doe-brown eyes and a woeful expression. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t see you there. Sorry!”_

_“It’s alright,” Kiyoshi murmured, hands coming out in a placating gesture as if he were gentling a frightened puppy. “My fault.”_

_“Sorry!”_

_Kiyoshi couldn’t help but think that the worried expression on the smaller male’s face was kind of… adorable._

_“Am I in your way?” he asked, realising the boy was probably standing in front of the vending machine for a reason. “Sorry.” He shifted a little, going to lean against the wall instead, resting his head against the cool surface._

_“Are you okay?” the timid voice asked._

_“Just tired,” he replied, opening his eyes and sending a smile the other male’s way. “Practise in the pool is ruthless.”_

_The other boy flushed a little and Kiyoshi found himself thinking again that the other boy was actually cute, as he actually realised he looked familiar._

_“Yo, Sakurai!” a familiar voice called down the hall. “We’re leaving, you know.”_

_Kiyoshi looked up to see Touo’s ace, Aomine Daiki, standing a few metres away and smirking. “Yo, Kiyoshi.”_

_“Hey, Aomine,” he greeted him cordially. “How’s practise?”_

_“Same as always,” Aomine shrugged. “Too good for these losers. But it can’t be helped if I want to beat your asses again.”_

_Kiyoshi gave him an acknowledging nod, even as Sakurai backed away from the vending machine in a mild panic._

_“Sorry!” he apologised as he hurried down the hall. “I didn’t mean to make you wait.”_

_“Um, Sakurai?” Kiyoshi called after them tentatively, and the smaller male stopped dead, flushing at the sound of his name coming from the other boy._

_“Yes? Sorry?” he turned around, not able to quite look up as the other boy strode towards him._

_“You forgot this,” Kiyoshi handed out the drink he’d forgotten in the vending machine in his haste._

_“Oh!” he flushed even darker, feeling the tips of his ears burn. Their fingers brushed and he very nearly dropped the bottle, which would have just capped off this awkward meeting. “Sorry! Thank you!”_

_“Any time. See you around.” Kiyoshi nodded and headed back the way he had come, knowing his break had long since ended._

_\------------------------------------------_

_Two weeks later, the Seirin high school basketball team and the Touo basketball team met up coincidentally again at the same gym. They clearly had similar schedules, only this week they’d been put into the same changing room since, apparently, there wasn’t enough space._

_Sakurai flushed as he saw Kiyoshi and remembered the embarrassing scene at the vending machine. The tall centre was cute, which was also something he probably shouldn’t be thinking. But as Kiyoshi also saw him and flashed him a smile, he wondered if he hadn’t actually embarrassed himself so much as to put the taller male off._

_Which was ridiculous. There was no way a guy like that was gay. Especially not attracted to a small, overly-apologetic shooter like himself. Sakurai knew he apologised too much, but he couldn’t help it. It was like verbal diarrhoea. He knew it was irritating, it even annoyed him at times, but he wasn’t sure how to stop it. Even if he could, there was very little chance that a guy as handsome as Kiyoshi could want someone as small and mousy as Sakurai._

_Feeling inexplicably dejected, even more than usual, Sakurai changed with the rest of his team, doing his best not to sneak glances at the other team’s cute centre, even as they all laughed and joked. Kiyoshi had a nice laugh, and Sakurai wondered how one could bring it out of him._

_“Sakurai!” Imayoshi called the boy over._

_“Yes?! Sorry!” he hurried over, tugging his jersey down as he went._

_“Go and fetch Aomine. Our practise match is about to start.”_

_“Yes, Senpai,” he bowed and hurried out of the room, wondering where Aomine had actually gone since he hadn’t really been paying attention to Touo’s ace._

_\------------------------------------------_

_After practise, Sakurai knew it was odd to be doing this, but he headed back to the vending machine he’d met Kiyoshi at two weeks ago. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, or why, but couldn’t seem to tell himself to stop. He was fascinated by the tall male. He was exceptional at basketball, one of the uncrowned kings, the_ Iron Heart _. Which was yet another reason he wouldn’t be interested in a small person like Sakurai, who was just an average player when not fired up with a good opponent._

_But still Sakurai sighed when Kiyoshi wasn’t there, not that he’d really expected anything different._

_He bought a drink anyway, since his excuse to leave had been he’d forgotten his water bottle and needed to buy one. As he stood up straight again, he saw Kiyoshi rounding the corner towards the vending machine._

_“Ah, hello,” Kiyoshi nodded to him politely. “How’s practise?”_

_“Tiring,” Sakurai replied ruefully. “Ah, sorry! Not to say that it’s not good, it’s just… sorry,” he flushed as his fingers nervously twisted the cap back and forth in his fingers._

_Kiyoshi smiled gently. “I know what you mean. We played you last year. You’re Touo’s shooter, right? It’s gotta be tough.”_

_“Well, Aomine mostly scores,” Sakurai said ruefully. “When he plays.”_

_“Still,” Kiyoshi shrugged. “Your team is powerful. You’ve gotta be good else you wouldn’t be a regular.”_

_Sakurai flushed,_ again _. “Thanks. Sorry.”_

_“Hey, Kiyoshi!” an annoyed voice called down the corridor. “Stop making time with the apologetic mushroom and get back to practise.”_

_Kiyoshi grinned at Sakurai, who was still confused as to what exactly an apologetic mushroom was._

_“Sorry, see you in a couple of weeks?” he asked._

_Sakurai could only dumbly nod, surprised that the taller guy had asked._

_\------------------------------------------_

Kiyoshi chuckled in Sakurai’s ear. “I made sure to go to the vending machine every time in hopes of meeting you.”

Sakurai flushed. “Me too,” he admitted. “I’d purposefully forget my water bottle so I’d have an excuse to go. Well, until Aomine figured it out.”

Kiyoshi laughed. “And he followed you the very week I asked for your number.”

“Thank goodness he did,” Sakurai added softly, thinking of Touo’s old ace and what he’d done for them.

_\------------------------------------------_

_ 8th September, 2015 _

_Sakurai stared dumbly up at Kiyoshi. Sure, they’d been talking more recently at the vending machine, but he’d just assumed that Kiyoshi was just being friendly. Well, he’d wished, but not wanting to get his hopes up he hadn’t allowed himself to think that the uncrowned king was actually_ interested _in him._

_“S-Sorry?” he asked dumbly._

_Kiyoshi’s smile fell a fraction and Sakurai wanted to protest that it wasn’t a rejection, but he was numb with shock._

_“He asked for your number, dumbass,” Aomine came up and slung his arm over the stuttering boy’s shoulders. “Give it to him.”_

_“You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Kiyoshi interrupted, unsure as to whether Sakurai would do it just because Aomine essentially ordered him to._

_“N-no, I want to!” Sakurai flushed as he practically yelled the words. “S-Sorry! Um,” he pulled out his phone clumsily, never able to remember his own number, and Kiyoshi was struck with an idea._

_“Here,” he said, taking the phone from the other’s boy’s fingers and opening a new contact. “If you want to, you can message me sometime?”_

_Sakurai flushed as the phone was returned and he saw the ten digits under the name_ Kiyoshi Teppei. _He nodded, flushing with pleasure._

_“We’ve gotta get back to practise, Sakurai,” Aomine drawled. “You can talk to your new boyfriend later.”_

_\------------------------------------------_

“It took me forever to get the courage to text you,” Sakurai admitted.

Teppei smiled. “I thought you weren’t interested after the first two days and I’d made a fool of myself.”

“No!” Ryou protested, turning around, covering large hands with his own.

“I know now,” Teppei reassured him. “Obviously.” Ryou flushed and Teppei leant forward to brush his cheek with his lips. “I’m very glad you got the courage from somewhere.”

“It was actually Aomine,” Ryou admitted.

“You never told me that!” Teppei chuckled. “Did he bully you into it?”

_\------------------------------------------_

_Sakurai sighed as he tried to think of what to write for the millionth time. He wanted to text Kiyoshi, had agonised over it for the last two days, but had no idea what to say._

_“Yo, Sakurai,” a warm arm draped over his shoulders as Aomine put his body weight onto the smaller boy. “Just text him already. The team’s gonna freak out if you’re any more apologetic.”_

_“Sorry!” Sakurai flushed, even as his fingers hesitated over the keys._

_“Come on, asshole,” Aomine rolled his eyes. “Just tell him you want to meet him for coffee or something, jeez. It’s not that hard. Though I don’t know why you’re digging a freak like that, anyway. He’s huge.”_

_Sakurai bit his lip to prevent the retort on the tip of his tongue. Kiyoshi might be tall and broad, but it was in a safe way, one that he was sure would make anyone feel protected. His strength, as he’d shown many a time on the basketball court, was clearly one to protect those who he loved._

_But, decision made, unable to embarrass himself any further under Touo’s miracle’s gaze, he typed in a quick invitation for coffee and pressed send before he could think too much on it._

_\------------------------------------------_

“I was so happy,” Teppei murmured. “You should have seen me after practise when I got your text. Hyuga had to punch me a few times.”

Ryou laughed. “Then asked you why you were still ‘making time with the apologetic mushroom’. I still don’t get that phrase.”

“Me neither,” Teppei shrugged. “But I was so worried I was going to be late that I turned up two hours early to the coffee shop.”

Ryou smiled. “Me too. And we bumped into each other outside the store we were going to browse uselessly for the next two hours.”

Teppei laughed and Ryou leant in close, always enjoying the warm sound.

“I was surprised it wasn’t a disaster, I was so nervous,” Ryou admitted. “I didn’t think I’d be able stop apologising.”

Teppei laughed. “I thought it was cute. And you did get slowly less apologetic over the next few dates.”

“It properly stopped after our first kiss,” Ryou murmured.

“You were much better at it than I,” Teppei sighed. “I was the one who couldn’t stop apologising.”

“You learnt fast enough,” Ryou teased. “And you were better in bed.”

Teppei laughed even as he flushed down to the tips of his toes at remembered pleasure and embarrassment. “You were a willing teacher.”

“Mm, remember Christmas?”

_\------------------------------------------_

_ 25th December, 2015 _

_Sakurai wondered how they could do this. It wasn’t that Kiyoshi was_ bad _at kissing, he just wasn’t… great. But practise made perfect, and Sakurai was more than willing to practise with his boyfriend if it meant he could be close to him._

_“Sit down?” he asked softly. Kiyoshi nodded and flopped down on Sakurai’s sofa._

_Sakurai, flushing red, came and sat across Kiyoshi’s lap. Kiyoshi’s hands instantly came to his waist, warm and huge and comforting._

_“Gonna teach me some more, huh?” Kiyoshi sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s, feeling rather rubbish._

_Sakurai shrugged delicately. “I don’t mind. Just being close to you is perfection.”_

_Just like that, Kiyoshi’s Christmas was perfect. Sakurai was the best present he could have ever received._

_\------------------------------------------_

Teppei chuckled. “You were so patient until I got the knack of it.”

“And now you’re the best kisser I know,” Ryou teased back.

Teppei kissed him just to get him back, until Ryou was limp against him, out of breath and struggling to keep himself composed.

“Everyone was so supportive,” Ryou mused. “Even Hyuga, who never really liked me.”

“He respected you,” Teppei murmured back. “On the court, and, eventually, off it. He’s quite an open book, our Hyuga, really.”

“I’m so glad he agreed to be best man,” Ryou nodded. “Aomine, too.”

Teppei chuckled. “It’s going to be an interesting wedding, that’s for sure.”

“Mm, even the proposal was interesting,” Ryou teased back.

_\------------------------------------------_

_ 21st June, 2016 _

_Kiyoshi was panicking. It had been two and a half years since he and Sakurai had started dating, and little under two years since he’d known he was so deep in love with his apologetic mushroom that he might as well be buried six-feet-under._

_So, here he was, in a fancy restaurant, dressed in a suit, with a ring burning a hole in his pocket._

_He was waiting for Sakurai to arrive, his heart pounding, and it stopped a second later._

_But not because his lover had entered the restaurant. Instead, the entirety of Seirin’s old basketball team, his old teammates, entered the restaurant and somehow managed to get a table only a few over from his. He felt his stomach dropping as Hyuga looked his way and winked, his fingers wrapped around Riko’s. Ever since he’d finally dealt with Riko’s dad six months ago, the two had practically been inseparable._

_He felt his stomach drop even further when not two minutes later, Sakurai’s old Touo teammates followed suit and marched into the restaurant, picking a table that was similar to Seirin’s, just on the opposite side. This was either going to go very well, or very badly._

_Five minutes later, Sakurai rushed in, looking flushed._

_“I’m so sorry I’m late!” he murmured as he leant over to give Kiyoshi a greeting kiss. “Traffic was awful.”_

_Kiyoshi shook his head. “No worries,” he assured him huskily._

_\------------------------------------------_

_Fifteen minutes later, they’d ordered and somehow, with a sheer amount of luck, Sakurai hadn’t yet noticed his old teammates or any of the ex-members of Seirin._

_Kiyoshi knew that as soon as he pulled out the ring, both teams would be over here and they wouldn’t have a moment of peace for the rest of the night. So, instead, he bit his tongue and resigned himself to being nervous the entire meal and to propose at the end of it._

_“Sakurai,” Kiyoshi started, leaning over to take his boyfriend’s hand over the table._

_“Hmm?” Warm doe brown eyes looked into his, now free from any of the uncertainty that had always lurked there when they’d first met._

_“I love you,” Kiyoshi murmured. “So much.”_

_Sakurai smiled. “I love you too,” he murmured back, squeezing Kiyoshi’s fingers._

_“I… I have something I want to ask you.” Kiyoshi’s fingers fumbled a little as they dipped into his suit pocket and pulled out the ring he’d agonised for days over._

_Sakurai froze as he saw the box. This wasn’t happening. Was it? Was this really true? Were his dreams finally becoming reality?_

_“I know we can’t marry legally,” Kiyoshi continued. “But I… I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and would you marry me in every other way?”_

_Sakurai wanted to scream yes, but his vocal cords had shut down in sheer, joyous shock. Kiyoshi was practically shaking, so nervous as to what the silence meant._

_“What are you making him wait for, idiot?” a familiar drawl asked as a heavy arm was slung over his shoulder. “Snap out of it.”_

_He met Aomine’s eyes, startled. But it was exactly what he needed to regain his voice and he silently thanked Aomine, again, for helping him._

_“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me,” he admitted, looking back at Kiyoshi. “I would love to marry you. Sorry. I was surprised,” he added with a rueful smile._

_Kiyoshi let out a huge sigh of relief, even as a huge grin spread across his face._

_“Thank god,” he breathed. Sakurai took the box with fumbling fingers, Aomine stepping back and he was so focused on the ring that he didn’t even notice the rest of Touo’s old team, nor Seirin’s, crowd around the table until he looked up. A little surprised, he did a double take, but barely hesitated in holding the ring out for Teppei to put it on his finger._

_“Do the honours?”_

_Teppei grinned and gently took his hand in his larger one and with only slightly trembling fingers slid the ring onto his finger._

_“It’s perfect,” he murmured, the simple gold band fitting him perfectly. “I hope you got yourself one?”_

_Kiyoshi looked stunned for a second. “Well, uh, I might have forgotten that,” he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck._

_“You idiot, Kiyoshi,” Hygua said, smacking the top of his head. “You’d done perfectly up until now.”_

_Kiyoshi just grinned sheepishly, still too happy with the results of tonight to have anything spoil it._

_\------------------------------------------_

“And we went and bought your ring the next day,” Ryou murmured, practically sitting across his fiancé’s lap.

“I’d never been happier,” Teppei murmured. “Until we’re officially each other’s, I don’t think I can be.”

Ryou smiled and kissed him because he had to for that, didn’t he?

_\------------------------------------------_

Two weeks later, their wedding ceremony concluded with much fanfare from their friends, and Teppei carried his Ryou over the threshold to their new home as they celebrated their new lives together.


End file.
